mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Samael
thumb|El ángel de la muerte I hecho por Evelyn De MorganSamael (Hebreo: סַמָּאֵל, "Veneno de Dios""Samael" - Jewish Encyclopedia, o "Ceguera de Dios" Sammael o Samil)"Samael" in A Dictionary of Angels, including the fallen angels by Gustav Davidson, Simon & Schuster, p.255Jung, Leo (1925). "Fallen Angels in Jewish, Christian and Mohammedan Literature. A Study in Comparative Folk-Lore", The Jewish Quarterly Review, vol. 16, no. 1 (July 1925), p. 88The Old Testament Pseudepigrapha: Apocalyptic literature and testaments, ed. James H. Charlesworth, Hendrickson Publishers, 1 Feb 2010, p.658 es un importante arcángel en la tradición talmúdica y pos-talmúdica, una figura quien es acusador (satán), seductor y destructor, y ha sido considerado tanto como bueno como malo. Las escrituras rabínicas describen a Samael como el ángel guardián de EsauHoward Schwartz Tree of Souls: The Mythology of Judaism Oxford University Press 2006 page 361 y el patrón de Edom (o el Imperio Romano). Es considerado en los textos talmúdicos como un miembro de la hueste celestial (en ocasiones con deberes macabros y destructivos). Una de las funciones más importantes de Samael en la tradición judía es la del principal arcángel de la muerte. Sigue siendo uno de los siervos de Yahvé incluso cuando perdona los pecados del hombre. Como ángel, Samael reside en el séptimo cielo, aunque es declarado el ángel principal del quinto cielo, razón de su presencia en el trono de gloria del séptimo cielo.http://www.earlychristianwritings.com/text/ascension.html thumb|Gustave Doré, Jacob lucha con el ángel Samael (1855) Judaísmo En el judaísmo, se dice que Samael es el ángel de la muerte, y a veces el nombre de Satán según él. Mientras que Satán describe su función como acusador, Samael se considera su nombre propio. Mientras que Miguel defiende las acciones de Israel, Samael tienta a las personas al pecado.Sara E. Karesh, Mitchell M. Hurvitz Encyclopedia of Judaism Infobase Publishing, 2005 page 447 También se le considera uno de los siete arcángeles, gobernante sobre el Quinto Cielo, y comandante de dos millones de ángeles. Yalkut Shimoni (I, 110) presenta a Samael como el ángel guardián de Esau. Según La Ascensión de Moisés,Louis Ginzberg, The Ascension of Moses, Chapter IV "Aggadah: The Legend of the Jews" también se menciona que Samael está presente en el Séptimo cielo: En La Sagrada Cábala (Arthur Edward Waite, 255), Samael es descrito como la "gravedad de Dios", y es enumerado como quinto de los arcángeles del mundo de Beri'ah. También en la Cábala, se dice que Samael es la serpiente que tentó a Eva al pecado. Samael entonces se convirtió en el esposo de la primera esposa de Adán, Lilith. Lilith es un demonio creado junto a Adán, originalmente para la función que ejecutaría Eva. Samael, creó con ella una hueste de niños demonios, incluido un hijo, la "Espada de Samael" (o Asmodeo). En los libros, Samael es confundido a veces con Camael, un arcángel de Dios, cuyo nombre es similar a palabras significando "como Dios" (Pero Camael sin un waw). También se dice que el Baal Shem invocó una vez a Samael, para hacerle cumplir sus órdenes.Tales of the Hasidim, by Martin Buber. Book 1, page 77. En varias interpretaciones de la Ascención de Isaías, Samael es identificado a veces como Malkira (Heb.: מלך רע melek ra - lit. "rey del mal", "rey de los malvados"; o מלאך רע malach ra - "mensajero del mal", "ángel de iniquidad") o Belkira (prob. בעל קיר baal qir - "señor del muro") o Bechira (בחיר רע bachir ra, - "el electo del mal", "elegido por el mal"), que son todos epítetos del falso profeta enviado por Belial para acusar a Isaías de traición, identificándolo notablemente en la Ascensión de Isaías con Satán. En Pirke De-Rabbi Eliezer, una obra midráshica, datada del periodo durante la expansión del islam, Samael aparece como la serpiente en el Génesis y Satán. Probablemente influenciado por el Corán,Joseph Dan Gershom Scholem and the Mystical Dimension of Jewish History NYU Press 1987 due to its parallels al eequivalente islámico de Satán;David Mevorach Seidenberg Kabbalah and Ecology Cambridge University Press 2015 page 65 Samael, formado de fuego, no aprobaba la creación de Adán hecho del polvo,William Irwin Thompson The Time Falling Bodies Take To Light: Mythology, Sexuality and the Origins of Culture Palgrave Macmillan 1996 page 14 luego descendió de los cielos para seducir a Adán y Eva para que comieran de la fruta prohibida. Además, probablemente adoptado del Apócrifo de Juan, Caín nació de Eva tras copular con Samael.Natalie B. Dohrmann, David Stern Jewish Biblical Interpretation and Cultural Exchange: Comparative Exegesis in Context University of Pennsylvania Press 2013 Rachel Adelman The Return of the Repressed: Pirqe De-Rabbi Eliezer and the Pseudepigrapha BRILL 2009 page 104 Demonología Según algunos mitos, Samael copuló con Eisheth Zenunim, Na'amah, Lilith, y Agrat Bat Mahlat, todos excepto Lilith eran "ángeles" de la prostitución sagrada.(Erika D. Johnson) rosetta.bham.ac.uk citing The Oxford Classical Dictionary definition 2012-12-13 Sin embargo, debe señalarse que esta relación es dudosa y probablemente surge de una identidad erronea que equipara a Samael con el demonio Azazel, quien en la tradición zoharística una combinación de los ángeles Azael y Aza.(Rav Michael Laitman, PhD) Gnósticismo En el Apócrifo de Juan, descubierto en la biblioteca de Nag Hammadi, Samael es el tercer nombre del demiurgo, cuyos otros nombres son Yaldabaoth y Saklas. En este contexto, Samael significa "el dios ciego". Su apariencia es la de una serpiente con cara de león. En Sobre el origen del mundo en los textos de Nag Hammadi, también es referido como Ariael, el arcángel de los principados. Referencias Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Ángeles Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Satán Categoría:Ángeles de la muerte